Scars that remain in the soul
by Goddess of Night Eternal Faith
Summary: Ever since their return from the motel Scott's been acting different. Cold, distant whatever happened changed him in more ways than one and he's become overprotective with Derek's little sister; question is why? What happened to Scott and can his friends save him before it's too late or is it already too late?
1. War

**A/N: Hello everyone here is my new story Scars that remain in the soul now I have to warn you guys it's a ScottxCora fanfic so if you don't like this paring then I advise you to leave.**

**Warning this story will include killing, violence and sexual content again if you don't like any of this please leave thank you. Another fair warning no one knows that Derek is alive they all still think he's dead and Ethan gave Scott a different warning what is well you'll have to read to find out okay enough of my babbling on with the story !**

**Scars that remain in the soul**

**Summary: Ever since their return from the motel Scott's been acting different. Cold, distant whatever happened changed him in more ways than one and he's become overprotective with Derek's little sister; question is why? What happened to Scott and can his friends save him before it's too late or is it already too late?**

**Chapter 1: war**

_-Cause you can't feel my anger you can't feel my pain you can't feel my torment driving me insane I can't fight these feelings they will bring you pain you can't take away make me whole again-_

_-Everyone's at war with different things I'm at war with my own heart…-_

**McCall Residence**

Alone. That's how he felt, ironically he was home alone so no one could come in and ask him what was wrong with him. Assuming if there was anything wrong with him then again he was Scott McCall when wasn't there something wrong with him?

He looked out his window out into the darkness; he couldn't help but smirk at the irony, every bad thing that has ever happened to him was at night so why shouldn't this be any different? Why shouldn't his thoughts be portay in the darkness? Its been a week since they've came back from that crazy motel that almost drove him and the other wolves into suicide.

From what Stiles told him whatever was controling them made them see their worst fears or in Boyd's something that brought him guilt and like a parasite was eating him from the inside out. Everyon agreed with that hteory due to the visions they saw; however for Scottit affected him in more ways than one. His friends thought that all he saw was Decualion and how he made him feel hopeless and weak but what no one knew was Scott saw more much, much more; he didn't know if what he saw was a warning of wahts to come or to scare him water the reason was it scared in more ways than one.

Scott looked down at the palm of his hand, funny how scars had the power to remind him that it was real even when he tried so hard to forget. His musing were inturrupted by a vibrating sound. From the corner of his eye he saw his phone vibrating.

Turning his gaze from the window Scott walked up to his desk and picked up his phoneon the desk. He looked at the caller ID, almost immediately Scott growled when he saw _her _name on the screen. He dropped his phone with a loud thud. Out of everyone _she _was the only one he didn't want to be near in fact he was doing everything he could to push her away and so far it wasn't working.

It was both annoying and sweet that she refused to leave him then again she was a fighter; it was in her blood. Not only that but she was stubborn just like her brother. Ever since he met her Scott has been intrigued with the youngest Hale. She was different from anyone he's ever met.

Stubborn, strong, sarcastic, overprotective when it came to her loved ones and yet she always had her guard up. She never allowed herself to get close to anyone not even Derek. It was as if she was scared to get close to anyone for fear that she may lose them. When he first met her he didn't understand that fear if fact he sometimes thought that she was being a bit stupid for not making any friends but after losing Derek he understood it perfectly; he now knew what it was like to lose a loved one or at least someone you had high respect for.

He laid down on his bed and stare at his celing as if all his answers would miracuosly apperar on it. His phone vibrated again and again he ignored it going straight to voice mail.

He knew that Stiles asked Cora and pretty much all of their friends to call and check up on him. But Scott also knew that Cora was doing this because she was genuily worried about him but like him wouldn't say anything.

"Scott its Cora,"

The werewolf felt his heart stop when he heard her voice. He tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach fluttering around and focoused on what she was saying.

"Look I know you don't want to talk to me and I honestly don't know why I'm even trying."

Scott actully laughed at that; they both knew why she was still trying to talk to him. It was the same reason he was avoiding her and yet neither one of them was willing to admit anything their stupid pride kept getting in the way.

"But whatever's wrong with you snap out of it! Your friends are worried about you," pause.

He waited for her to say something else because he knew she wanted to but her Hale pride wouldn't allow her to speak; stupid pride.

"Look…at least call Stiles back, after all the shit you put him through; out of everyone he deserves an explination he's your brother Scott just…just tell him your okay and stop worrying him…"

The call ended after that. Scott sat up and looked at the phone. He was tempted to call her at least to hear her voice because if he was being honest with himself her voice was the only thing keeping him sane.

**With Cora**

Cora hung up the phone and threw it and herself on the bed. She turned to her side and stare at the picture of her family. God did she miss them. A part of her was angry at herself because she didn't even tried to get close to Derek-to rebulid that conection they once had-while he was still alive. She could feel the tears threating to fall and she quickly whiped them away. She would not cry she will not be weak.

Cora closed her eyes and tried to escape into her dream world were she was happy with her family…and with Scott.

**The next day**

When Scott arrived to school he spotted Cora; as always she was by herself. Once again he was tempted to go over there and talk to her but like always he restrain himself. The young Hale flet that someone was watching her, she turned to face him. For a few seconds her hazel eyes met his dark brown ones. Cora could feel her heart rate picking up but forced it to calm down she didn't want him to know that he had a huge affect on her.

Scott was having an internal battle within himself. He wanted to go over there just to be with her, at least to check up on her and make sure she was okay but another part of him knew that if he went to her he'll want to do more than just talk and he knew that the last thing he wanted was ruin what little friendship he had left with her. Cora was the first to break off the contact and headed for class.

Scott was tempted to follow her but restrain himself. A part of him was angry that he was always stopping himself from going near her at least to say hi to her. He hated that heas so weak that he was being a coward; like always the only thing that was stopping himself from being happy was himself.

**With Cora**

"Okay class please open to page 88 amd work on problems 1-25,"

Cora stared at the book and that's it. She just stared off into space while her mind was a million miles away. She was once again thinking about Scott. In all honesty she didn't understand why he plauged her mind 24/7 sure she was somewhat attractied to him but why was she always thinking about him? He was like a fly; something that annoyed her and wouldn't leave her alone she honestly didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Ever since she met him Cora has been intruiged with the boy.

He was different. He genuily cared about people he wanted to protect all his loved ones; another thing that Cora found interesting was how he didn't even wanted the bite how at first he didn't want it because of fear.

Fear that he'd hurt someone he loved and care about, fear that he'll become a killer like the alphas or the darach. Cora could understand the fear of hurting someone. She understood how it consume you and ate you alive till there was nothing left. Its one of the many reasons why she never made any friends. Like Scott she didn't want to hurt anybody. Not only that she wouldn't allow herself to get close to them out of fear. Losing her family scared Cora and it was diffucult for her to open up to anyone because if she did she'll probably end up hurting them or worse.

Maybe that's why Scott's been acting different. Maybe the whole hopeless thing scared him a lot more than he'll ever admit. Of course since he was the 'hero' always having to act all brave and strong-never allowing anyone to see him be weak-he'll never say anything. Hell the boy would rather suffer than admit anything was wrong with him.

"Just like Derek,"

"What's the answer Ms. Hale?"

Cora was pulled out of her musings by the teacher, she looked up to see his stern expression; guess she was stuck in her dream world longer than she thought.

"What?"

"The answer to number six? Whats the answer?"

Cora looked at her paper than at the teacher.

"Don't know,"

"Why not?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Cora shrugged her shoulder.

"Because I didn't feel like doing it," the teacher wasn't surprise by her answer. Cora never did her work and yet she would always get the highest grade on quizes and tests. He just shook his head and walked back to his desk. Cora just rolled her eyes; she wasn't surprise that the teacher didn't do anything he never did.

The bell rang signaling the end of class which meant that her next class was with none other than Scott McCall.

**With Scott**

Class was finally over which meant that his next class was with Stiles, Issac, the twins, Lydia…and Cora. It sucked because aside from his first class Cora was in all his classes. In a way that was good since he got to not only see her but to protect her. He knew she could take care of herself but the fight with the alphas really scared the hell out of him. Not to mention Ethan's warning was still fresh in his mind; he already lost Derek, he refused to lose another Hale that was important to him. When he got there he spotted Cora but she wasn't alone.

He could feel his blood boiling and his wolf was fighting to gain control so that he could ript the throat out of the boy talking to _his_ Cora.

Scott quickly dismissed those thoughts. _His _Cora? When did she became his Cora? More importantly how can he think about claiming her when he should be protecting her.

"_She's not mine to call my own,"_

He thought to himself.

"_Yet," _his wolf reply. Ignoring that Scott walked up to Cora and his fellow teammate.

She was going to kill him, she honestly wanted to kill him. The boy has been bugging her ever since she came to Beacon Hills High; never leaving her alone. The first she kindly told him she wasn't interested and by kindly she gave him her famous Hale glare and said no. A week ago she told him to leave her alone or she'll rip his penis and shove it down his throat now she was going to kill him.

"So are you busy this Friday?" she glared at the cocky boy, apparently words weren't getting through his thick skull so maybe a good kick or punch will litteraly knock some sense into this guy. Just as she was about to kick him were the sun don't shine Cora felt someone's arms wrap around her waist; the next thing she knew her back was pressed against a stone like chest.

Cora could feel her heart beating like a drum in a rock concert. She didn't have to turn around to know it was Scott, only he could get her heart beat like that.

Scott couldn't help but smirk and feel proud of himself for being the only person who could make her heart beat like that. However he came here to deliver a message and that's exactly what he was going to do.

He rested his head on her shoulder pressing his cheek against her own. Scott could feel her cheek warming up as he pressed her body closer to his making sure there was absoultly no space between their bodies.

"Uhh hey Scott," his teammate said akwardly. Scott remember this guy it was the same idiot that Lydia introduced Allison to when he didn't want to play and now he was moving in on Cora. Big mistake.

Instead of answering him Scott's hand left Cora's waist, his finger traced her jawline and turned her head so that she was their eyes met. The way he was looking at her made her weak in the knees.

Cora tried to calm her heart from jumping out of her chest. Turning her gaze away from him she tried her best to ignore him even though it was quit difficult.

Scott could tell that she was trying to ignore him something he honestly didn't like. Well guess he had to show her that Scott McCall can't be ignored.

He lowered his head and rubbed his nose against her own he pulled back and stared into her eyes he then stroke her cheek and offer her a loving gaze the minute her eyes met his. Scott couldn't help but admire the color of her eyes, they were beautiful.

Cora could feel the eyes of her classmates and she could tell that they were both confused and enjoying this little show that Scott was putting on for them. A part of her wanted to pull away and literally slap some sense into him but another part a stronger part of her wanted to stay where she was sadly that was the part that won.

Scott was glad that Cora stayed in her place if he was being honest with himself he loved how well she fitted in his arms; as cliché as it sounded to him it was as if she was made for his arms and his arm alone. He bend down and kissed the corner of her mouth.

Cora could feel Scott's lips on her and she hated that he wasn't fully kissing her…wait, what?

As soon as the bell rang he pulled away from her lips. Scott was loving the face she was making. She looked like a fish out of water. To end it Scott pushed a strand of her hair back in its place and released her.

Cora suddenly felt empty the minute he released her. Scott could see the disappointment in her eyes and it took all his will power to not pull her back in his arms were she belonged.

"Mr. McCall, Ms. Hale, Mr. Mitchelle please take your seats," the three students took their seats ignoring the looks their classmates where giving them.

Scott could feel Issac's Lydia's Stiles' and the twins' gaze on him something he chose to ignore.

Cora kept her face burried in her book and did her best to hide her blush. Normally she wouldn't care what people would think of her but this wasn't just anyone this was Scott someone who's opinon did matter to her. Wait what?

She quickly dismissed those thoughts and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying and not the fact that she could feel everyone's gaze on her.

Scott could hear the whispers of his classmates. He rolled his eyes at half of the things he was hearing. Seriously? Didn't these idiots had better things to do than gossip about his life? He heard some rediculous rumor about him sleeping with Cora to get back at Allison. Well that answered his question. These baboons had nothing better to do than gossip. He tried to focus to what the teacher was saying and not the brainless idiots.

Class finally ended and of course Cora was the fist one out. She didn't bother to turn around she just kept walking.

Scott looked annoyed, if he was honest with himself he was annoyed with both Cora and himself. Grabbing his stuff he was about to leave but couldn't due to the fact that someone placed their hand on his shoulder; turning around he came face to face with Stiles.

"Scott…is everything okay?" that would be the first thing out of his mouth. Scott forced himself to laugh a little and asked,

"Why would you ask that?" he asked a little more harsh than he intended to. Stikes on the other hand wasn't affected instead he just shrugged it off and continued.

"Why would I ask that? Well let see for the past week you've been ignoring everyone including Allison which is a shock by the way,"

Scott almost rolled his eyes when he heard Allison's name…almost.

"Not only that but you've been acting weird and distant yourself from everyone, to top it all off you nearly made out with Cora Hale!"

Okay now he rolled his eyes. He didn't made out with Cora (even though he wanted to) it was just a small peck.

"Stiles-"

"I'm worried about you, I mean one minute your this happy guy willing to do anything for his friends and now…your acting like none of us exsist, I just want to know if your okay."

A part of Scott actually felt guilty for worrying Stiles. Cora was right, Stiles was his best friend his brother the one who was always there for him. Maybe he should tell himwhat was wrong, maybe he could even help him.

"Stiles-"

"You two get to class before your late," their teacher yelled at them.

Both boys walked out of the class room and headed their next class.

Stiles continued to study Scott ever since they came back from that crazy ass motel he's been acting cold…distant whenever they wanted to hang out with him Scott would ignore them and just act like they didn't say anything; whenever they pass each other in the halls he'd act as if they weren't even there.

Snapping out of his daze Stiles saw that Scott was a few feet away from him.

Stiles caught up to him and palced a comforting hand on his shoulder. Scott turned to his best friend.

"Whatever's wrong with you just know that I'm here for you,"

For the first time in a week Scott actually crack smile.

"I know Stiles, believe me I know."

He turned around and headed for class.

Maybe Cora was right maybe he shouldn't keep Stiles in the dark after all he's been through everything with Scott he also helped him out many tough situations. Not only that but Stiles has been an amazing friend while Scott's been a shitty one. He turned around and gave Stiles a hug.

Even though he never showed it Scott was thankful for him; which is why he deserved to know the truth.

"Come over at my house around six," he released him and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'll tell you everything," Stiles nodded his head in agreement and headed for class. Scott followed after him. He hoped he was doing the right thing. Then again it was Stiles he could trust him with anything.

Hell maybe he'll even be able to help him with this little problem of his and afterwards he'll finally be able to swallow his goddam pride and finally talk to Cora.

**A/N: Well love it hate it tell me what you think ^^**

**A/N 2: Anyone out there good with either drawing or photoshoping pictures? If so can you please be kindly enough to do a cover page for this story with Cora and Scott? Anyone who kindly does it will be rewarded with a sneak preview of what's to come and I will also add you as a character in the story I would be forever thankful to anyone who does ^^ one more thing if anyone does it just sent the link to my tumbler page. **

**Vasilisapcxscxse (tumbler page)**

**Thank you for your time **

**~Goddess of night out **


	2. giving in

**A/N: Hey everyone ! I know I promised an october update and I am so sorry that I updated a week late but I hope that you guys love this chapter and that it was worth the wait I want to give a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed and loved this story and I hope you guys continue to review ! Well enough babbling on with the show !**

**Chapter 2: Giving in**

_-And its killing me when you're away I wanna leave and I wanna stay and I'm so confused so hard to chose between the pleasure and the pain and I know its wrong and I know its right. Even if I try to win the fight my heart would overrule my mind and I'm not strong enough to stay away.-_

School ended a lot faster than it usally did, probably because all he did was think about the talk he and Stiles were going to have. He'd be lying to himself if he thought this was going to be easy but it wasn't, he knew that when they were done talking Stiles was either gonna call him crazy and walk away or he was going to stick by his side and comfort him, like he always did.

Taking a deep breath he grabbed his stuff and headed for his locker to grab a few things.

When he got there he wasn't surprise to see Lydia. If he had to guess she was there to talk to him about his little display of affection with the youger Hale. From the conor of his eye Scott spotted the twins.

Ethan and Adien were both eyeing him before they both headed out the minute Scott reached his locker. They were up to something, what it was he wasn't so sure but he was going to find out but first he had to deal with Lydia.

"What do you want?" he asked in a not so friendly tone.

Lydia ignored his tone and eyed him up and down.

"See something you like?" he asked smirking at her.

The strawberry blond glared at him.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Getting my stuff out of my locker,"

She rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant,"

"Well then you should be more specific with your questions."

Lydia continue to glare Scott wasn't at all that affected by it after what he saw nothing scared him. Okay maybe a few things but Lydia wasn't one of them.

"Okay then, why were you kissing Cora and basically holding her like she was yours?"

"_Because she is mine!"_

"Why do you care?" he didn't even bother to correct her if she thought he was kissing her then so did everyone else which meant he got his message out.

"Because Scott, Allison is my best friend and last time I checked the two of you loved each other and couldn't live without the other and now your messing around with Cora Hale? Are you trying to use Cora to get Allison jealous?"

Scott slammed his locker, ignoring the fact that the door was probably broken.

"Last time I checked Lydia Allison _dumped _me last time I checked I was a wolf and she's a hunter. Our kind hates each other and lets not forget that she left and wanted to avoid me, last time I checked," he turned to face her.

"Cora had nothing to do with what's going on between me and Allison so I suggest next time you chose your words carefully before I decided to rip that pretty little tounge out of that pretty little mouth of yours," with that said Scott left a paler than white Lydia standing in the middle of that hallway.

"_Scott…what's happening to you?"_

When Scott reached his bike he couldn't help but remember how the twins were looking at him, almost as if they wanted to fight him. Then he remember in their last class Ethan was looking at Cora with a look of symphany.

Scott thought nothing of it thinking that he just felt sorry for her since she lost her brother.

But then why was he looking at her with not only symphany but with an apological look?

His eyes widen as he remembered the warning Ethan gave him after they saved his life.

"_Derek took someone that was important to Kali, so now we're gonna take someone that's important to him…"_

_Oh no…Cora!_ Ignoring his bike Scott sent a quick text to Stiles and ran as fast as he could to the only place he knew Cora would be. He just hoped he wasn't to late.

**With Cora**

Cora decided to make a quick stop at her old house. When she got there she took a look around her surroundings. Its been seven years since she last been here, taking a deep breath she went inside to see how much damage was done to her home.

She was surprise to find the door open but Stiles told her that Derek was trying to fix the place up. Yet another thing she and her brother could have been talking about but avoided.

Taking her first step inside the house that was once her home Cora stared at the ruined building.

She began to wander around the house as memories of the past came floating back hitting her like a tidal wave. Her hands ran through the surface of whatever wasn't destory by the fire.

She ended up in the living room; she remince on all the times she had here both good and bad. All the laughs, all the tears, all the fights (both the playful ones and the serious ones). She rembered everything.

The sad part was when she was on the road she tried so hard to forget that she refuse to think about it, now that she was here she couldn't help but feel guilty because this house brought so much joy in her life that it was the only time that Cora could honestly say she was happy.

She kept on walking looking at the burned out frames that held pictures the ruined wallpaper and the chorcal covered walls until her feet lead her to the one place she didn't want to see. Her room.

Taking a deep breath (she seemed to be doing a lot of that) she turned the knob and went inside.

Cora saw that her room was one of the few that Derek decided to fix. She walked around it trying to see if anything surrvived so far nothing. She stopped at her old dresser and was happy that she was wrong.

Sitting on her drawer was a small triangle shape music box, the box was a gift from Derek on her fifth birthday. She remembered when the two of them went out into town and Cora saw the small wooden box. The owner of the store was a kind old man saying that the small trinkent was brought from the old country, when he opened it Cora heard the most beautiful sound she's ever heard.

She fell in loved with it and wanted it so badly but quickly decline when the man told her it was already sold, of course she didn't know that her brother all ready bought it and he only showed it to her to see if she'd like it or not.

Of course when she opened it and saw it she was happy and didn't stop playing it no matter how annoying it got to other people.

Her hands ran through the smooth surface of the box and couldn't help but be thankful that it survived. She wondered if it could still play. Removing the key that she never took off she put the key inside the whold and turned it. When she heard the click sound she slowly opened it.

The soft melody was played and surprisingly it played as if it was still new and wasn't tainted like the rest of the house a small smile graced her lips happy that the little trinket still worked. She looked inside it and found the picture of her and Derek. The one they took when she was five. She placed the picture back inside the box and closed it.

She then carefully placed inside her bag and headed back to loft Peter must be worried about her…or not, he did kill Laura after all. Shaking her head she decided that she'll try and get along with her uncle after all he was the only family she had left. Taking one last look at her house Cora left the building and headed back to the loft.

When she got outside she heard growling, looking up she saw the two alpha twins. One was smirking while the other one looked like he was sorry.

The two stripped off their shirts never taking their eyes off her, this will probably be a good time to run and try to get away from them. Ignoring her instinct to run Cora charged for the twins no way in hell was she going down without a fight. The twins completed their merge and grabbed the girl before she had a chance to attack and choked slammed her to the ground. They then picked her up and slammed her again.

**With Scott**

He ran as fast as he could; jumping logs, gliding through the branches. He didn't stopped he didn't care that his legs were exhausted, or that his body was begging to rest he wouldn't stop until he reached her, he just hope he wasn't to late.

**With Cora**

Cora was thrown against a tree, she felt the wind being sucked out of her as she slid to the ground. She tried to get up but the alpha twins wouldn't let her. The giant wolf rammed into her Cora could litteraly hear her bones cracking she wouldn't be surprise if a rib was broken.

The twins backed away a little, Cora glared at them as she clutched her stomach and lean against the tree for support. She had to think of something, anything to survive.

She couldn't attack them directly-as much as she hated to admit it they were stronger than herbut they weren't faster than her and she could use that to her advantage. Pushing herself off the tree she got into a fighting stance. The alpha smirk as he to got into a fighting stance and charged at the female wolf. Cora counted to three before moving left.

The twins ran head first into the tree. Cora smirked

"Twins-0 Cora-1"

The twins started to get up that was her que to leave. She ran through the woods trying to creat distantce between herself and the twins. The taller wolf shook himself before seperating himself and chaced after the girl.

Cora knew the woods like the back of her hand problem was if the twins seperated then there was a pretty good chance that they were already catching up to her. Which made her run faster if she could just reach the road then she'll be home free.

Before she knew it someone speared her down. Cora landed on her back with an angry Aiden (or Ethan?) straddling her. He then scratched her leaving her three paraelle lines on her left cheek.

Adien glared at the girl, no one made a fool out of him and got away with it. He started to choke her as he got off her and lifted her. To him she weight no more then a feather, Cora glared at the alpha she wasn't going down, not yet pulling her leg back Cora kicked Aiden where the sun don't shine putting much force into that kick Adien released her as he doubled over glaring at the girl.

Cora tried to get some needed air into her lungs, she got up and was about to run when she was met with a fist ramming across her cheek.

"_Damn what do these guys eat?"_

She landed face first on the ground. Aiden got up; he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up/

"Not so tough now huh little wolf?"

She glared at him Adien rear his fist back and was about to knock her out when they heard a growl. Before anyone could turn around Aiden was met with a fist punching his fist dilocating his jaw making him release Cora.

Scott stood in front of her glaring at the twins. Aiden glared at the back of Scott's head as he relocated his jaw. He walked over to Ethan. Scott turned to look at Cora.

"Leave,"

Cora looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"What?"

"You heard me, don't make me repeat myself,"

"I'm not-"

"Cora, leave now or I will drag you myself and get you far away from here as possible. You either leave willingly or I drag you out of here. Either way your not staying,"

Before Cora could say anything Scott looked at her and she could see his once hazel eyes were turning into a deep color almost red. Without thinking Cora nodded her head and left the woods.

Scott turned to face the twins who completed their voltran wolf as Stiles likes to call it.

Scott glared at them he saw Cora's face; her flawless face was now blemished with three scars and a black eyes he didn't not want to know what else was ruined by these two.

How dare they, how dare they hurt what was his. They will pay for it with their lives. Wolfing out Scott was ready to fight these two idiots even at the cost of his own life.

**With Cora**

She reached the road in record time, but…she looked back and wanted to go and help Scott with his problem; her heart was begging her to listen to him while her head was telling her to go and help him. Wasn't it suppose to be the other way around? Her heart wanting to help him while her head told her to stay put?

"Cora!"

Cora turned her head to the sound of someone calling out to her.

"Stiles?"

Stiles parked the car and got out of it, he ran to Cora and embarced her in a hug one that she couldn't help but returned.

"Stiles what are you doing here?"

"Scott texted me told me you were in trouble and well…ask if I could come pick you up,"

Cora nodded her head; wait how did he know she was in trouble?

"How did he know I was in trouble?" she asked voicing her thoughts out loud.

Stiles looked at Cora and shrugged his shoulders. Truth be told he had no idea how Scott knew but if he had to guess he must have known since the motel. Maybe that's what Ethan told him when he said he was going to repay his debt to them.

"Come on, I promise Scott that I'd take you to his home,"

Cora nodded her head and got inside the car. The two drove back to Scott's home both worried for their friend.

**With Scott**

Both Ethan and Aiden got up or tried to get up, they could feel their legs wobbling and ready to give out. The two alphas looked into the deep red eyes of the wolf in front of them glaring at them. So Deucallion wasn't lying…Scott McCall was indeed a true alpha.

"If you ever touch whats mine again…I will kill you, and that includes Stiles. Both Cora and Stiles are off limits. Touch them and I will kill you," he said in a calm tone that for some reason scared both Ethan and Aiden. He glared at them one last time before he left them broken and brusied.

"_Become what you are meant to be Scott…become the killer that I know you will be…"_

Scott shook his head to get rid of those awful words. He would not give into it. He may have already become an alpha but he was not going to become a killer. He will make sure of that.

**With Cora and Stiles**

Stiles told Cora to take a shower saying she needed one after what happened. She didn't want to but he was right she needed to take one. Stiles offered to wash her clothes which Cora was grateful for.

Once she was in the shower Stiles heard the door being opened.

"Cora, Stiles?"

Stiles poped out of the kitchen to see his best friend.

"Scott, your alive," he hugged happy to know he was okay. Scott smiled and hugged him back.

"Yeah I'm fine," he then pull back.

"Where's Cora?"

"I told her to take a shower to relax herself so she's uhh…using your shower," Scott couldn't help but blush a little, Cora…was naked…in _his _shower. He had to take deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Is she…is she okay?"

Stiles placed a comforting hand on his friend.

"She's a Hale, she'll be fine."

Scott smiled at his friend before it was relpaced with a serious expression.

"We need to talk…about a lot of things,"

"Okay so talk," he said trying to sound ecouraging but he was pretty sure he sounded excited that Scott was finally going to talk to him.

"Where to begin," he asked more to himself then Stiles.

"How about in the beginning,"

"Yeah the beginning," after all everything always had a beginning.

**XxXxX**

Cora got out of the shower with nothing but a towl. She hoped Stiles left her clothes on the bed. When she got out she spotted Scott with nothing but his jeans that hung losley at his hips.

Cora couldn't help but admire the teen wolf in front of her; his arms were well built not to freakshly big and not to scrawny and small. She couldn't help but remember how well she fitted into those arms and how much she loved being wrapped in them.

"If your going to stare at least let me returned the favor."

Cora was startled when she heard him, he turned to face her with a smirk on his face.

She could feel herself blushing as his eyes roamed her body…that was only covered in a towl. She could feel her cheeks heating up and was sure that she was red as a tomato.

Scott chuckled at her expression, she was just to cute.

"Uhh…where's Stiles?" the smile didn't leave Scott's face.

"He had to go home, here are some clothes for you to wear, he didn't get the chance to wash them."

She hestantily grabbed the shirt and the sweat pants trying so hard not to let go of her towel.

When she had them in her hand she made a quick dash for the bathroom and closed the door. Scott couldn't help but laugh. He looked out the window as he thought about his and Stiles conversation. He expected Stiles to run, to laugh at him, to call him crazy, hell he expected Stiles to ignore him about the true alpha thing, but he didn't instead Stiles listened to him asked questions that Scott couldn't answer and decided to help him out.

He even told Scott to grow a pair and tell Cora how he _really_ felt.

He shouldn't have doubted his best friend, Stiles has been through hell and back with him and he's always been there for Scott. Now it was time to returned the favor and he knew exactly how to do it, he just hoped that Stiles would say yes.

But that wasn't the only thing occupiding his thoughts. Ethan and Adien touch Cora, harmed her even left her a scar that will heal but he didn't care. He could feel his anger boiling and he wanted to hurt something…anything…wait no not anything, he won't harm Cora he will never hurt Cora.

The door to his bathroom was opened and he knew that Cora was done of course he didn't want to turn around and look at her for if he did he had no clue what would happen.

Cora sat down on the bed and stared at Scott's back but she quickly looked away she did not want him to stare at her and make her blush…again, she honestly didn't know what to do normally she would have a plan or something but for the first time in a long time Cora didn't know what to do.

She felt the bed moving which meant that Scott was sitting next to her, she then felt a warm but callous hand touching her cheek.

Scott ran his thumb through the scars wishing he could make them go away, he didn't like scars especially not on her. He could feel his anger escalting and it took all his will power not to find those twins and beat the crap out of them…again. Cora slightly turned her head to look into Scott's dark brown eyes. She honestly didn't know why he care that she was hurt, she didn't even know why Scott lend her some clothes to wear for the night. Probably because he was that sweet caring person who cared about everyone. But then again he hasn't been himself since he came back from the motel.

Scott's hand didn't leave her face not even when she turned to look at him, if anything it just gave him more access to her face. He could see that her black eye was gone and now only those dreaded scars remain.

"Does it hurt?" he asked her softly that normal human ears wouldn't have been able to pick up.

"I'll heal," she answered.

Scott was not pleased with her answer thus resulted a growl coming from him. This just made Cora angry.

"Why do you even care anyway?" she asked in her usual detached tone.

Did she…did she just seriously asked that?

"Why do I care? Did you honestly just asked me why do I care?" he asked anger filling his voice.

Cora rolled her eyes.

"No Scott I just asked you how the wheather was doing!"

Scott released her cheek and glared at her she wanted to play this game, fine!

"Its fine thanks for asking!"

The two just glared at each other ignoring the tension that was filling the room. Scott got up and walk towards the window trying to calm himself down.

Cora glared at his back but as if her feet had a mind of their own she got up and walked over to him. Without any hesitation she placed a warm hand on his shoulder, the male wolf took a deep breath inhaling the female wolf's unique scent of the woods.

Its now or never, he had to tell her the truth. Not the whole truth but the truth that she can handle. Taking a deep breath he told her exactly what he's been wanting to tell her since he came back.

"I'm tired," that was a lame way to begin but hey he had to start somewhere.

Cora rolled her eyes. She grabbed his chin and turned him so that he was facing her.

"If your tired then why don't you go to sleep?" she asked sarcastically.

Scott glared at her. Was she that stupid or was she just acting like she didn't notice how he felt? He just fought one of the alphas for her! No scratch that he fought the huge alpha, almost died, and became an alpha himself!

Did she not understand how much she meant to him?

For a brief moment Cora could've sworn that his eyes flashed a dark red color. She blink and saw that they were still their dark brown color.

Scott grabbed her upper arm he was going to make sure that she got this through her thick skull one way or another. Cora tried to free herself but his grip was to strong.

"You don't get it do you?" He pulled her closer so that his body was pressed against hers.

"I'm tired, tired of being the hero, tired of acting like everything is fine when its not, tired of everyone coming to me and expecting me to be the strong one,"

Cora could see him inching closer to her face and as much as she wanted to pull away she stayed where she was.

"But more importantly…I'm tired of acting that your my friend when I want more,"

Cora was about to ask what was he talking about when his lips came crashing down on hers.

Scott couldn't help but moan as he finally kissed Cora but it wasn't enough. He licked her lips for entrance.

Cora was shocked that Scott was kissing her! She'd be lying if she said she hadn't dreamt of him kissing her but she never thought that he'd actually do it! She felt his tonuge gliding against hers. What was she suppose to do? This was her first kiss and she didn't know what to do!

Scott could feel her hesitation, this must be her first kiss. This made him smile knowing he took her first kiss but that wasn't all he was going to take from her.

Scott's hands moved from her arm and down to her waist they then encircled around and gave her butt a nice squeeze.

Cora gasp as she felt Scotts hands touching her butt she then felt Scott's tonuge invading her mouth she remebered reading in a book that it was fun when both parties participated. Almost shyly Cora's tonuge glided past his trying to enter his mouth.

Scott smirked when he felt Cora's tonuge, looks like the little wolf wanted to play. His hands went under Cora's shirt and rested on her back pulling her closer. Cora felt something poking her but ignored it.

She then decided to touch him, her hands wrapped themselves around his neck and her fingers ran through his hair.

Scott growled when he felt Cora's hands running through his hair, he then pulled back to look at her. He could see her eyes clouding with lust and something else what it was he had no clue but he loved how she looked at the moment.

Before Cora could say anything she felt Scott lifting her. Cora squeal a little as she looked into those puppy eyes that she liked.

"Wrapped your legs around me,"

Cora did as she was told, she felt Scott's hands on her ass giving it a good squeeze. He then took her to his bed and gently laid her down.

The alpha attacked her neck leave a few hickies hoping that they would stay. Cora moan as she felt Scott sucking on her neck her hands started to claw his back while her hips jerked up without her realizing it.

Scott felt the friction on his lower part and couldn't help but growl.

Cora loved his growling it awoke something primitive in her. She bucked her hips wanting to hear that amazing sound again.

Scott felt that she was being bold and he loved it, his hand went under her (his) shirt and cup her breast, he squeezed earning a moan from the werewolf girl.

Cora loved how well her breast fitted on his hand. She then grabbed Scott's face and pulled him so that their lips met again. Scott was loving how his little wolf took charge, he loved how now she was trying to take control of the situation.

He released her breast earning a whimper from Cora which made him smile, oh yeah he was defintly loving this.

He pulled back and looked at her.

Both their eyes met before Scott lean down and gave her a soft loving kiss, Cora felt that this kiss was different from their last two. This one wasn't fast and needy, it was full of passion, and it made cora smile. She loved how Scott could be demanding and yet become such a sweet guy in a matter of minutes. Allison was a lucky girl.

Her eyes widen at the thought of the hunter.

Scott felt her tense, she was probably nervous and wasn't sure of what to do, he wanted her to enjoy this so he started kissing her neck hoping it would relax her.

Cora felt her body become numb…before he died Derek told her about everyone and he informed her that Scott and Allison were once a couple hell they even loved each other. So why was he here…kissing her…protecting her…was he…was he trying to replace Allison?

Her eyes widen as reality came crashing down on her. Scott didn't care about her she didn't matter to him…all that matter was…

"Allison,"

Scott stopped, he pulled back to look at Cora.

"What?" he asked he looked at Cora who looked like she was about to cry.

"Cora what's-" She punched him as hard as she could forcing him off of her. She got up and ran as fast as she could to the front door trying hard to get away from him.

"Cora wait! Cora!"

He got up and relocated his jaw damn the girl could punch, he needed to find her and talk to her about what just happened.

Cora reached the living room and saw a set of keys if she had to guess the keys were for his motorcycle. She grabbed them and head off.

When Scott got down he saw that his door was open and that his keys were missing. He then heard the engin of his bike starting. Oh shit!

He ran outside and saw Cora driving away as fast as she could.

He quickly shook himself and chased after her.

Cora put as much gas as she could into the bike trying so hard to get away from Scott. How could he? How could he just toy with her feelings as if it were nothing? Didn't he realized that she cared about him? That he was one of the few she actually trusted? Well it seemed that the feeling wasn't mutal since he just wanted to mess around with her!

Cora whiped her eyes she would not cry! He didn't deserve her tears. As she made a turn she saw someone standing in the middle of the road she was about to turn but the problem was she didn't have enough time.

The body made contact with the bike as the bike filped forward Cora released the handle bars; she fell hard on the road and rolled around a bit, her skull cracked against the payment of the road. She turned to her side to see the body lying on the ground. She could feel tears clouding up her vision.

"_Oh God…please tell me that I didn't kill someone!"_

She could see the body just lying there, tears were clouding her vision as she realized that she might have hurt someone or worse.

Just as she was about to try to get up she heard a sick cracking sound. She turned and saw that the body moved its arm, the arm was at a weird angle so it moved around a bit once it was somewhat straight it streached it out probably putting the bones back in place it the grabbed its midsection and truned it over.

Cora was freaking out, she then realized that this could be an alph or worse. She tried to turn but she was to scared as she saw the body on its knees and moving to the right to crack it or something.

The body then got up on steady legs and the started heading towards Cora…

**A/N: Well there you have it! Now as the fight scene I am going to add that to the next chapter also keep in mind that from here on out the chapters will get longer and I know that Scott became a true alpha a lot faster but there is a reason for this I promise you that ! well love it hate it tell me what you think **

**~Goddess of Night out !**


End file.
